Talk:Skarner/@comment-25807555-20141203213950
This has been the worst nerf in the history of League of Legends. Skarner was changed from an inescapable fighter to an escapable fighter, to this abomination. yea he got his stickyness back but since it's a movement speed buff, it means the enemy escapes and he follows them, BUT HIS ALLY DOESN'T, you isolate yourself and then because of your lost passive and your loss of half your damage, they turn on you and kill you. SKARNER IS A FIGHTER NOT A TANK! It says it right up there, look at that big red bar, such a fucking lie, highest base AD in the game, still the weak fucking AD champ in the game, you get a better duelist with most Adcs than you do with Skarner. Seriously Miss Fortune, BT, BotRK, Runaans, and Black Cleaver, beats the hell out of this weakling. Stickyness is something that matters to Skarner, but when it comes at the cost of his duel potential it's not worth it, everygame preying nobody invades you cause of how easy a kill it'd be. Of course there is tons of idiots who never played Skarner on him now all like "Yea this champ is great, it's like jungle Braum. It's like Nautilus" Newsflash, if we didn't wanna play the first Nautilus, why would we want another? I am so sick of Fighters like Skarner and Sion being called tanks and nerfed harshly because of it. I know a lot of people are like "Q bread and butter" or "Skarner is about the ultimate" It may be true that his ult is unique, while many champs have the supression Skarner is the only one that can move a small distance during it. However what truly made Skarner who he was as a Fighter, you know his class, bruiser, durable DPS. DPS!! Not tank. It was his passive, his passive to reduce cooldowns, meant if you were good at farming jungle you created more great gank opportunities, it meant you were a hidden duelist. People try to 1v1 you and then you turn on them and pop a perma shield, they can wait it out but it'll never drop as long as he hits them, or they can break it and try to beat him with burst, because burst counters sustained damage, which is what Skarner was. Sustained Damage Duelist. Not anymore what little damage he got back is now in weak burst, It's horrible. Without that damage and more importantly the CDR passive on W which many many people seem to understand is necessary, this champion just doesn't compete with other bruisers. People can be like "yea my Skarner can take out the adc" I ask you, did their adc have lifesteal? It doesn't take much to outduel Skarner, and he's labeled a fighter! As far as Skarner 1v1ing other fighters such as Shyvana, Renekton, Riven, Gangplank, Pantheon, Olaf, Darius, Garen, Udyr, Volibear and many many others, Skarner doesn't stand a chance, most pathetic fighter ever. He wasn't always like this, it's not his fault, Riot made him like this. There have been a lot of losses in LoL such as Force of Nature, Sions lifesteal, URF and Skarners perma slow, but the worst loss I have ever had to deal with in League of Legends is the loss of Energize, it was the loss of the champion that suited me best, the loss my only jungler while the jungle was getting a harsh exp nerf, the loss of this ruins this game for me. I will forever rage about this in hopes that someday Riot will make a half intelligent choice and bring back what makes Skarner who he is. It's not a difficult or unreasonable, riot support even agrees it's not unreasonable as he is intended to be a Fighter. Please Riot. This: http://i.imgur.com/ouo9V1J.png We don't even need the stun, I just left it there to keep people from whining, this is what we needed, patch 4.9 Skarner, with the movement speed on Q, I'm sick of trying to play Shyvana or Elise as if they are Skarner, bring back the one true Energizer Fighter.